


Prophecy’s Child

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [24]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>The Court discusses protection for the child of the ancient prophecy<br/>-<br/>Prompt 127 Protect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prophecy’s Child

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** Prophecy’s Child  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian, Elyan/Adara, Lancelot/Elena  
 **Character/s:** Gwaine, Gaius, Percival mentions of Devon, Morgan, Balinor/Hunith  
 **Summary:** The Court discusses protection for the child of the ancient prophecy  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 1040  
 **Prompt:** 127 Protect 

** Prophecy’s Child **  
Arthur called a meeting at his home in Cardiff. Merlin had brought him up to date on a few things that worried him. These were some things that had to be addressed and quickly before false rumors spread.

Arthur and Gwen sat on the sofa and looked out over the people gathered around. They both looked worried. 

“Adara, are you sure you can handle Morgan? From what Merlin says she is in a catatonic state.” Arthur looked at Elyan’s fiancé seriously. 

“I can manage her.” Adara said. “I think what magick she had has been somehow lost. Even when she had the bracelet on I could feel it but now I can’t.” 

“I think Devon may have unintentionally stripped her instead of binding her. I don’t think he knows the difference at his age.” Merlin said.  

“About Devon…” Arthur started. 

“He was protecting us.” Morgana interrupted. “He didn’t realize that taking off the bracelet would unbind Morgan’s powers. She was pulling on it like it hurt and he was just doing what he thought would help her. You are not going to punish my son or I will …”

“Morgana!” Merlin grabbed her arm to get her attention. “He knows that. Let him finish.” 

“As I was saying, I don’t want what Devon did to get out. Merlin is very powerful and if the wrong people find out about Devon being almost as powerful it could be dangerous for him.” Arthur said.

“You mean the Dark Brotherhood?” Gwaine asked. “Who are these people and what do they have against Arthur?”

“They are the people that were killed in the Great Purge or some who lost family members to Uther’s obsession against magick in old Camelot.” Gaius said. “Others like Balinor were hunted like animals.” 

Merlin shifted in his seat. “I know you believe he is the head of the Dark Brotherhood but he is my father.” 

“His troubles with Uther in this life and in the old days should be enough to convince you.” Gaius said. “Your mother doesn’t even trust him and neither do I. You need to realize what he is and not feel the need to protect him.” 

“Gaius is right.” Morgana said. “If Balinor is behind the Dark Brotherhood then Devon is in danger. Devon will trust him because he is his granddad.” 

“That is why I think no harm will come to him.” Merlin said. “Balinor won’t kill his own flesh and blood.” 

“He will if he thinks Devon is a threat.” Morgana said. “I think that they believed Morgan was the child of the prophecy and they bound her to unleash her on us when they had everything in place. Devon ruined that and if they find out he is even more powerful than she was then they will try to take him.”

“I don’t think Morgan was the child of the prophecy.” Gaius said. “I believe Devon is the child of dark and light. The old dragon used to say that Merlin was the light to Morgana’s darkness. He would know the old prophecy better than anyone.” 

“What I don’t understand was how Tauren would have a child that powerful.” Elyan said. “I understand how Devon is that powerful because of Merlin and Morgana. They were the most powerful sorcerers in the old days so it makes sense. But Tauren and his wife?”

“His wife was a druid. I saw her name and picture when Merlin showed me the file about her death. I remembered her face.” Gaius said. “She was powerful during old Camelot. Uther took pleasure in her execution.” 

Percival leaned forward. “What do you need us to do?”

“Merlin, you know we will always help protect your family.” Lance said. “Just tell us what you need.”

“I need some extra security around Morgana and Devon. I can’t command you but I can ask.” Merlin said. “It might be that Devon can take care of things himself but I would rather my son not have to.”

“What can the Knights do against powerful magick?” Elena asked. “I think its suicide to get involved. Isn’t this Merlin and Morgana’s problem? No one else here has magick.” 

“I do. I will help protect him as he protected me.” Adara spoke up. “If the Dark Brotherhood gets their hands on Devon and influences him against us or, gods forbid, kills him then that is a problem for all of us.”

“I don’t agree.” Elena sat back and shook her head. “I think if we get involved then it will be the bloody death of us all.” 

“Elena, please, he is a child that needs our protection.” Lance said. 

“I think he can protect himself quite well from what I heard.” Elena said.     

Mithian looked at Leon and whispered. “At least we don’t have to worry about our son having magick.”

Leon took her hand and held it tightly. He just nodded with a worried look on his face. He looked at Merlin. “I am a father now too but this worries me. What you all are talking about is protecting a child that may be more powerful than the ones we are protecting him from. Is it even necessary?”

Arthur looked at Merlin. “Leon has a point. Shouldn’t we just let the boy loose on them?”

“I don’t want him to have to kill. I remember what that felt like and I don’t want him to feel it ever.” Merlin said with sadness in his eyes.

“Merlin, I have seen some of what he can do. Maybe we should let him protect himself.” Morgana said. “I don’t want anyone else to die because of us.” 

Merlin set his jaw and looked at his wife. “What we want is not what’s important. We need to think of our son.” 

“Use the Gold Knights.” Gwen said suddenly. “They have magick and they are trained for combat. We could have two pairs of Gold Knights assigned to them in shifts.”

Merlin nodded. “I could pick the ones with the strongest powers. That would be some help.” 

“Then do it. I don’t want the boy or his mother left alone starting in the morning.” Arthur said. 

“Thank you Arthur.” Morgana said as she reached to take Merlin’s hand. 


End file.
